


30 Day OTP Challenge: Olicity

by Extraordinarysheep (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Extraordinarysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*abandoned for now I'm sorry*<br/>(maybe I'll come back to it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Holding Hands

"This is why I go to these things alone!"

Oliver shoved Felicity behind the next car while bullets started flying all around them. In one fluid motion he took out his bow and shot one of the attackers in the shoulder, not killing him but merely making him unable to shoot and follow them. He then proceeded to jump behind the car himself.

“Why did I have to take you again?”

He wasn’t even out of breath from running through an entire parking building. Felicity didn’t even try to understand that man anymore.

“Because I can identify the attacker. Also because you need me to hack into his computer.”

Just because he was pretty didn’t mean she couldn’t bitch back at him. Even though ‘pretty’ hardly covered it. That man looked like he was photoshopped. Or like he was one of those hot main characters of an adventure-game like a male Lara Croft or a younger Indiana Jones or a blond Nathan Drake. While Felicity was still comparing him to Videogame characters in her mind, Oliver shot a last arrow in direction of their attackers and then grabbed her hand.

“We have to go.”

He pulled her to her feet and started running, still not letting go of her. Felicity could feel soft leather of his gloves beneath her fingers and it didn’t matter that they were running for their lives in an abandoned building. She felt safe anyways. It didn’t dawn to either of them, that letting go of each other’s hand might have had advantages in situations like running up steep flights of stairs or hiding.

They were still (or again if you count the two times 10 seconds Oliver needed to shoot someone and the 30 seconds Felicity needed find out at the computer didn’t have the data y were looking for) holding hands when they arrived back at the hood-cave.


	2. day 2 cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard. They are not ready to admit that they are perfect for each other yet (in my head canon) so how the f do I get them to cuddle?

When Diggle finally found them, they were barely conscious.  
“’We can do the surveillance’ you said, ‘just go on your date.’ You said.” And this is what happens. You guys freeze to death!” he muttered, but secretly he was just glad he found them soon enough.

Earlier that night:  
“Just go on your date, we can handle the surveillance for this night.” Felicity almost pushed John out of the door. “Just go. What could possibly go wrong?”  
Apparently a lot.  
It was supposed to be just a little camping outside of a large factory owned by another corrupt 1%ler on Oliver’s list. Felicity had become just as much part of the team as Diggle was over the past few months, so it wasn’t unusual for her to go with Oliver, especially when it wasn’t supposed to be dangerous. Also, who was she to blow of a night with a super hot, vigilante superhero, sitting under the stars, drinking tea? So they took their stuff and put all their cameras, laptops and binoculars in place. And everything went smooth until…  
“Did you hear that?” Felicity was almost asleep (as much fun it was to spend the night with a vigilante superhero, surveillance wasn’t really that interesting) so she just shook her head.  
“I’m pretty sure I heard something.” And Oliver did, but to late. Seconds later two particularly large and gorilla looking men had them captured. Oliver almost freed himself, but when the gorilla, that held Felicity, stuck a gun against her head he stopped fighting. After a third man destroyed all of their equipment, they were put into a van and from there driven straight to the factory where they were put into a large empty room.  
“What do you think they want from us?” Felicity asked when they were sure, that they were left alone.  
“Us. Dead.” Oliver answered simply. He was walking up and down all the walls, trying to find some kind of way out.  
“We’re in a cold room, and a good one at that. We used to have one of these in the factory. Hopefully Diggle finds us before they get the idea to turn this thing on.” And like the attackers just waited to hear him say that, the large ventilator began turning and the room got colder almost instantly.

“I’m sorry I got you into this.” It seemed like hours ago either one of them said anything. At first they had tried to keep moving to keep warm, but the room was getting colder by the minute, so they had stuck to sitting as close together as possible. For some reason, being this close to Oliver, Felicity felt much safer than most times then she was alone. Maybe it was just her heat-deprived brain.  
“Diggle could really hurry up don’t you think.” Oliver tried to give her one of his billion dollar (literally) smiles, but he knew it didn’t work. So he just put an arm around her and held her closer.

“Do you even know what I had to tell Carly…?” John turned to see the reaction of the pair, but ended mid-sentence. Oliver and Felicity were both fast asleep on the backseat of the Jeep. Wrapped in a thick blanket, still holding onto each other for warmth even after Diggle had pulled them out of the warehouse.

The next morning, Oliver and Felicity woke up on the couch of the Cave. Still wrapped into the Blanket. Still cuddling. Diggle wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks.


	3. 3 Watching a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still at the 'denial' phase. Bare with me, they will realize eventually

“That can’t be true!”  
Felicity looked at him like he had suddenly become a unicorn  
“How can you not have seen star wars?”  
Without waiting for Oliver’s answer she began digging into the drawers of her desk (she knew the time would come where her obsession to keep some good movies everywhere would pay off)  
“… I was on an Island for five years felicity. It’s not like I had cable there.”  
Oliver tried to defend himself against his IT girl but she just gave him one of those looks that could even make Diggle leave the room. But the Bodyguard had already left on a date with Carly but promised to come back afterwards to bring some takeaway Thai food. They were originally planning on analysing some data, that Oliver stole from one of his targets, but Felicity insisted that they just laid low for one night and watched some movies instead.  
“They are way older than five years so this is not an excuse. And don’t tell me you were to cool for Star Wars. NO ONE IS TO COOL FOR STARWARS!”  
She had found her extended version collectors box by now and turned around, to find Oliver’s face uncomfortably close to hers. Well, not uncomfortably, but closer than she expected, so she jerked back, tripping over her own feet in the process. She would have fallen onto the desk and the brand new equipment, but Oliver caught her by putting a hand on her back and catching her weight with it as if it were nothing. She blushed and cleared her throat.  
“So… Star Wars, yes?”  
Felicity moved past him and towards the sofa, careful not to trip again.  
“As it seems.”  
Oliver followed her with a smug grin on his face.  
They made themselves comfortable on next to each other on the couch feet propped up on the coffee table and Felicity pressed the play button.

When Diggle came back with the Thai food, an apology about how it took so long on the lips, he found the two still on the couch, the credits of “return of the Jedi” rolling on the screen. Oliver sat almost like he did at the beginning of the movie session except his head was resting on Felicity’s who was leaning against his shoulder, her feet tucked behind her on the Couch. John smiled and left draped a blanket over both of them making a bet with himself when for the love of god the two would eventually realise that most people don’t seek each others presence that much when sleeping.


	4. 4 On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not happy with this one :/ but I don't have time to rewrite it so don't hate me please thanks.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Felicity choked on her tea.  
“What?”  
Not that she wouldn’t fancy a date with her admittedly hot employer, but that was not expected. So she did what she did best and talked over it.  
“Isn’t it a little soon to start dating again after all your girlfriends either hold grudges against you want to kill you or get shot in the process? Sorry. That was very rude. I will stop babbling now. Ok. A date. Why?”  
She took another awkward sip from her tea.  
“It’s not actually a date…” Oliver changed directions when he saw her eyebrows narrowing. “…Well it is kind of. I need to go to this restaurant to check out the owner, who is said to be part of the triad.”  
“And you don’t want to go alone”  
Felicity did her best to try and hide her disappointment. Why was she disappointed anyway? It wasn’t like she had hopes for anything between her and Oliver, or that she thought about what it would feel like if she actually laid hand on those muscles of his, or what he would taste like… get your head back Felicity! She mentally hit herself for letting her thoughts wander in that direction. Again.  
“So?”  
“I’m sorry what?”  
This is what you get when you don’t keep your head where it belongs Fel.  
“I said it was suspicious if I went alone and I can’t take Diggle because that would be suspicious and a little weird so I asked if you would join me for dinner Friday at 8.”  
“How date-y is this observation going to be?”  
“As date-y as necessary to be convincing.”  
“Do I get flowers?”  
“Why would you want flowers?”  
“Because it’s date-y”  
“Fine I’ll get you flowers. I’ll pick you up at 8.”  
And with that Oliver, who had been inching his face gradually (and subconsciously) closer to Felicity’s, stood up from the desk he had been leaning against and walked away. Partly because he deemed the conversation to be over, partly because he didn’t want to want to get out of this feeling like a teenager who asked his crush out. Which would be fine, if it were an actual date, which it was not.

“Pretty enough for a pretend date?”  
If she was going on a date with Oliver Queen, even if it was a fake one, she was going to do it right, so she had left Queen’s Consolidated a few hours early that Friday to prepare; for the façade obviously and not because she wanted to impress Oliver. What would she do that for? It wasn’t even a real date. She wore a flowery, knee-long A-line dress, which left her back bare due to the neck holder top and plain black pumps. Her hair was open and curled and she even put in her contacts instead of wearing her glasses like she normally did.  
“Too pretty actually. You’re going to draw all the attention on you.”  
Did he just flirt with his IT girl? And that after he already spent an hour in his closet trying to find a suit that was… suitable. He didn’t even know why he bothered. It wasn’t even a real date.  
“Lets go then. We’ll be late for our reservations. Oh, and I got you your flowers” and with that he pulled out a small bouquet of variously coloured tulips.  
“I got them on the way here, I thought they looked nice.” Why was he babbling? He was a sociopathic assassin, who had survived days of torture and years on a remote island!  
“I’ll just jump and put them into a vase.” Felicity turned on her heels and rushed back into the apartment, tripping over the doorsill and almost landing face first in her hallway.  
When she came back she was still blushing, but Oliver didn’t comment on it and just held the car door open for her to get in.

After an initially awkward silence, they actually began talking. First about Felicity’s work in the IT department, then how Oliver knew so much about computers when he did spent 5 years… abroad. When they arrived at the restaurant, Oliver was in full gentleman mode, pulled out the chair for her, asked what she wanted to drink, and was generally really pleasant to be around. Oliver felt, that he was actually enjoying himself and had to remind himself more than once to also keep an eye out for signs of the triad and not just fixed on Felicity. He didn’t find anything suspicious though. It had been a long shot anyways, slight rumours, the owner of the restaurant wasn’t even on his father’s list. But he had felt that it would be worth to go here anyways. He wasn’t disappointed. He did have a really nice time anyways.  
When he dropped Felicity off at her apartment building, they lingered outside of the door for a little. Neither of them wanted to say good-bye, but neither of them wanted to admit it either.  
“Well, I’ll better go inside now.” She didn’t move an inch.  
“Yeah.”  
Silence.  
“I had a pretty good time actually.”  
“Yeah. Me too.”  
“Sad about the triad thing though.”  
“Not that much.”  
Silence again.  
Then Felicity actually turned to go inside but underestimated the heels of her shoes. This time Oliver caught her. Both of his hands had jerked forward and were now placed on either side of her waist, holding her so she couldn’t fall. Or move away. They both froze. Their faces were really close now, closer than they’ve ever consciously been. Felicity was the first to move, placing a light kiss on Oliver’s cheek.  
“Thank you for dinner.”  
Oliver was perplexed and didn’t react instantly. Then he gathered himself enough to let go of her waist and clear his throat.  
“Yes, umm… my pleasure. I’ll know whom to ask if I need help with observing a restaurant again.”  
He then turned and all but flew from the scene, getting into his car and driving around the corner where he stopped. He could still feel Felicity’s lips on his cheek. He lightly ran his thumb over it. When he looked at it, it had a bit of smudged lipstick on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google the meaning of the flowers ;)


	5. 5 Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this and leaves kudos I really appreciate it! Also, feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism because I know this is not perfect so help me make it better!  
> I love you all passionately!

For some reason, it was always with her when things went wrong.  
Oliver had taken Felicity with him for another heist that included picking locks (for some reason she was really good at this, and she wouldn’t tell him why) and hacking into a stationary computer. Everything had been going smoothly until they had been discovered. It seemed like every time Felicity was with him, something went wrong, just like he wasn’t as observant when she was there.  
This never happened with Diggle, but Diggle couldn't pick locks or hack computers, so there was that and that was the reason he was taking her with him all the time. And the reason they seemed to get in trouble more was that he was trying to not kill as much. And that she wasn’t as good at fighting and far more vulnerable than Diggle was the reason, that he was so protective.  
Exactly that.  
Not that she was really nice and seemed to understand what he was going through without even asking about what happened on that island. Or that she was pretty. That wasn’t the reason at all.   
It didn’t matter to thin about why they seemed to attract the trouble though because right now they were running down the street hand in hand, trying to outrun the minions chasing after them.  
They ran around a corner and pressed themselves against the wall, hoping they would run past.  
“Do you think they saw us?” Felicity was still out of breath.  
“They only saw me, I don’t think they saw you.”  
Oliver turned off the voice manipulator and pulled of the hood.  
“Then they won’t mind us when I do this.”  
And suddenly Oliver was pressed against the wall and felt Felicity’s lips against his.  
About a thousand ways to react ran through his mind in a split second, a lot of them involved broken necks and/or limbs, but the one he chose was simply kissing her back. It felt different from the kisses he had shared with McKenna, or Helena, or Laurel, or even Sarah. Those had been kisses for fun, or necessity or just because there was nothing else to do.  
This was different, the fact that it was meant to distract the ones chasing them to make them think they were just a couple making our in an alleyway was forgotten as soon as it came up. There was too much need in there to be just a diversion. And this need came from both sides of it. Oliver found that his arms were around Felicity’s back, one entangled in her hair that was slowly falling out of the ponytail she had put it in for convenience. Felicity’s arms were around his neck, one hand playing with the short hair at the back of it, the other clawing into the leather of his jacket.  
Their mouths moved against each other like they were meant to be. Like they had to make up for days and weeks and months of kissing that they didn’t even know they wanted.  
Soon Oliver’s tongue was pleading for entrance into Felicity’s mouth, gaining control about it as soon as it gained access. After minutes (it could have been seconds… or hours) they broke apart, both panting.  
“I think they are gone now.” He was still staring at her lips. Her lipstick was completely smudged and he could feel at least half of it on his own.  
“Yeah.”  
He noticed she did the same thing, probably thinking what to do next.  
“We can go now.”  
Neither of them moved an inch.  
“Yeah.”  
Then he leaned down and kissed her again. This time more slowly, almost chastely until she clawed her fingers into his hair and pressed him closer, which was when he couldn’t help himself but to turn the both of them around, now pressing her against the brick wall.

When they finally came home to the cave and explained why they didn’t get the data from their target, Diggle just stared at them until Oliver noticed he was still holding Felicity’s hand, and that they forgot to wipe the lipstick away.


	6. 6 Wearing Each other's Clothes

Felicity was alone in the Hood-Cave for once.

She had already finished the programming she was working on and was now wandering aimlessly about the large hall. When she turned to make her about 3rd round through it, she went by the utility table. Oliver wasn’t out hunting but merely upstairs in the club, so the bow and all the arrows and the green jacket were all there, neatly put in their respective places. She turned around and made sure she was still alone, then slipped of her blazer and took the jacket off of the table.

The soft leather was cold under her fingers as she ran her hands all over it, in her head the picture of Oliver wearing it, become a completely different person by just putting on a hooded jacket. She looked around and slipped it on. It was way to big, the shoulders to wide and the sleeves way to long. She stepped next to the mirror (one day she just went to Ikea to get one, because basically the only mirrors they had were in the club and she couldn’t just pop in and out of her secret employers club that didn’t work.) and put on the hood. It covered her face completely. She slipped it back off and looked at herself. She couldn’t help but compare what she saw with what Oliver looked like when he wore the jacket. He was so much taller and broader and basically much more everything than her. She still couldn’t understand why the billionaire playboy vigilante picked her as his IT assistant of all the people.

“You shouldn’t wear other peoples clothes.” The voice of said vigilante sounded right behind her.

Felicity screeched and turned around, to only find herself face to face with a broad, T-shirt cladded chest.

“I’m so sorry. Oliver, I just…”

She couldn’t even babble. That’s how embarrassed she was.

“It’s ok, I wear your stuff all the time when you’re not around.”

A smug grin lit up Oliver’s face while he held out the Blazer she had just thrown on the floor.

“But,” He added, trying to slip into the sleeves of it (he couldn’t get one sleeve more than up to the elbow) “They’re a little small.”

He stopped trying, the blazer just dangling from his arm. “When you’re not being a super hero, you’re actually an idiot.” Felicity had gotten over her initial embarrassment enough by now to hit him square on the chest. Felicity then proceeded to take off the jacket and hand it to him.

“Can I have my blazer back now?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity takes Oliver to a Doctor Who convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun writing this! also, protective!oliver :3

“Why?”

Oliver kept asking Felicity (and himself) that question over and over again.

“Because it’s fun!”

Felicity was dragging Oliver through the centre in which the convention was held.

“It’s my favourite show. I didn’t want to go alone. And you _really_ need to get out more!”

“I go out enough.” Oliver scuffed, scratching his neck beneath the Bowtie she made him wear. When did she get to be I charge of things anyways?

“You go out at night, in a hood, fighting crimes. That is not going out. When was the last time you did something with Tommy? Or at least went out with Diggle and me for Burgers? You can’t just sit in your room and your cave sulking and sometimes go upstairs and check if the club’s still running. That’s not how it works!”

She was right, Oliver knew that, but why a Doctor Who convention? And why did they have to dress up? At least Felicity had chosen that dressing up as a robot or alien was a tad too much for him. So she had just made him dress up as what it seems a lunatic with the fashion sense of an elderly dementia patient mixed with a five-year old. Bowtie and shirt, suspenders, a tweed jacket, black pants and laced shoes. She also had wanted to make him wear a fez, but he had declined. He had to draw a line somewhere.

Felicity herself was wearing a bright blue knee-long sundress with white and black rectangles on the front, a belt that said “Public Call Police Box” and a headband with what seemed to be a light bulb on the top. If everyone on this show looked like that, Oliver thought, maybe he would actually watch it. When he had asked though, Felicity had just burst into laughter. Apparently, she cosplayed a box that was also a spaceship and a time machine.

Oliver’s confused look had just made her laugh even more.

Now at the actual convention, he noticed they weren’t even the most absurd clothed people there. There were people with whiskers and plungers attached to their costumes and robots and a lot of people with absurdly long coats. He saw a few people dressed like him too (most of them _did_ in fact wear a fez, some wore a Stetson) and a few girls with blue dresses like Felicity. She had the prettiest dress though. A lot of the other box-girls eyed her enviously and he saw more than one alien or robot turn his head. He immediately felt protective over his IT girl. He caught up to her and put a hand on the small of her back. Then, he shot evil looks at every guy in the hall. She was his, and he wouldn’t let anyone do anything to his precious IT girl.

 

They went to a panel were a hipster-y looking guy with ridiculously high cheek bones, a small dark haired woman who looked like she fell out of the sixties and an older man with black locks who looked like he was their father (Felicity told him he was the executive producer afterwards) talked about the new series (Oliver didn’t understand a word.) And afterwards waited in line to get Felicity’s poster of the hipster guy (who was dressed like she dressed up Oliver in it) signed by all of them.

Felicity seemed to have the time of her live and Oliver found, that he too had a very good time. Less from the convention (which he still didn’t understand a single bit from) but from watching Felicity fangirling about all these things that he couldn’t even identify.


	8. 8 Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a little weird this one. I really couldn't wrap my head about the shopping prompt.

“Oh my god! This is heaven!” Felicity screamed, as she ran around the computer store like a 4 year old in Toys-R-us.

“Just pick out what you want, and then we can leave. I have to meet up with my sister afterwards to go _dress-shopping._ ” He spit out the word like it was acid.

“Well dress-shopping can be fun!” Felicity chimed while looking up and down the aisles and making notes of what they needed to order. They needed a lot of new equipment _again_ because of some misguided exploding arrow experiment of John and Oliver’s ever-growing arsenal of different kinds of them. Now they needed new monitors, a new printer, some computer towers and according to Felicity ‘some kind of good mouse god dammit I will get carpal-tunnel-syndrome with theses things. As Oliver needed some sound equipment for the club too, he had just taken Felicity out to the high-end electricity store just out of sterling city, where he had been buying all of his stuff for a long time. For Felicity (who had never had enough money to buy all these things) this was better than Disneyland.

“We will need this. And this. And this. And we don’t _really_ need these, but can we get them _please?_ ”

Oliver just stood in the middle of the store and nodded to everything his IT girl proposed. Money wasn’t an issue, so why not make her happy?

After a while he slowly made his way to the hi-fi section, where he spent about half an hour squatting down in front of the giant shelf, comparing all different models of amplifiers and sound mixing stations until he found one that was perfect for his (club’s) needs.

“I didn’t know you knew anything about music stuff.” Felicity’s voice came from right behind his ear. Oliver flinched and could just stop himself from going into ‘defence mode’ how his team called it. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t hear her.

“I know a little about a lot of things.” He scuffed. He abruptly stood up, straightening his shirt and pants. “Are you done?”

“I’ve been done for about fifteen minutes, I just didn’t want to disturb you. You looked very concentrated.” Felicity looked at her shoes. They were most definitely very nice shoes.

“So um. I’m paying.” Oliver awkwardly went up to the counter, swiped his credit card and told them the shipping address. “Our stuff will be down at the club in a few days.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you _have_ to buy a USB-Alien thing?”

Oliver had his smug grin on again.

“It’s a Dalek. And yes I had to. I tried to find them _everywhere._ ”

Felicity had to actively stop herself from trying to explain just how important this ‘Alien-thing was. Oliver just kept grinning. He held the car door open for her and then got in himself.

“Coffee?”

Felicity looked up from her shoes (they were seriously the best shoes. And totally the reason she looked down. Not because she had embarrassed herself _again._ )

“Why?”

_Well that was nice Felicity. You’re so nice to the person who just bought you 5 000$ worth of computer equipment… and a Dalek USB._ “I mean yeah sure.” She blushed. At least it felt like it. Well, it _felt_ like her face was burning with the rage of a thousand suns, but it probably _looked_ like she was blushing. At least she had the babbling under control, _for now._

“Because I already missed my shopping date with Thea and if I tell her I was having coffee with you, she’ll shut up.” Now it was Oliver’s turn to look down, or in the more responsible manner, to look strictly on the (mostly empty) street while driving.

“And why would she shut up when you’re with me?” _shut up Felicity. Do you really want to know? No you don’t. Just accept the coffee and shut up._

“Because. She has reasons for that. I think.” Oliver would have hit himself if he hadn’t been driving and Felicity could have seen him.

How could he tell her the reason?

‘Because my little sister thinks I have a crush on you which is kind of true and I don’t know how to act on it because I am technically your employer and also it would be awkward and I’m not really good at these kind of things example A, B and C Laurel, McKenna, Helena.’

“Oh. Reasons. Ok.” Felicity stopped asking.

They drove in silence after that.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m not even kidding!” Carly finished her story, “I really have to go now. You’re not the only customers.” She slid out of the booth where they all sat, and gave Diggle a brief kiss, that left Oliver and Felicity awkwardly staring at their fries. The last weeks had consisted of way to many of those awkward moments. Diggle commenting on it on a regular basis and reminding the both of them of it wasn’t helping either.  
Diggle on the other hand was growing tired of how both of them tiptoed around each other. Why couldn’t they just admit that they liked each other? Diggle did all he could, sending them on shopping trips together, or leaving them alone in the cave when he felt the tension rising. But nothing ever happened. He had tried to talk with Oliver about it, but he wouldn’t say anything, Felicity the same. It was frustrating really, seeing Felicity eyeing Oliver when he was training and he watching her when he thought no one was looking.  
But John Diggle wasn’t a matchmaker, so he promised himself after tonight, he would just endure the sexual tension and shut up about it, but only after tonight.  
He had arranged that the three of them were going to dinner at Carly’s burger-joint, so that he had a valid excuse to slip out and leave them alone for a bit. Carly knew about this and had no problem with being used as an excuse to get away  
“Everything that these two get together already.” Had been her exact words.  
And she only had to deal with them about once a week.

“I need to ask Carly something. It won’t be long, just… get comfy.” And with that he was already half way across the room. The look Oliver and Felicity both gave him could have cut diamonds. If they would just realise how alike they were! John placed himself strategically beneficial at the bar, but behind a pillar, so that they couldn’t see him but he could watch them.  
The both of them had resumed talking about who-knows-what, their body language open and towards each other. Felicity seemed to have said something funny, because Oliver started laughing and answering while gesticulating wildly.  
For being a broken and tortured soul and a ruthless killer if he wanted to, he sure looked very open when he was with Felicity. It would do him so much good if he would just accept to be with her.  
“You want binoculars with those fries?”  
Diggle jumped from Carly’s voice next to his head.  
He scuffed. “You want them together as much as I do. So don’t play the saint here.”  
“I’m not, I just think it’s funny that you’re playing cupid”  
“I’m not.” Diggle turned away to watch his targets again. They were gone.

Outside the Diner Oliver and Felicity were laughing their heads of. The simultaneous running, made their sides sting and so they had to stop only a few streets away. When they both regained enough breath to look up at each other again, they just broke away laughing again.  
“I wish I could see his face right now!” Felicity panted, Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and she tried blowing a strand of it out of her face.  
“If we could he wouldn’t have a look to enjoy I’m afraid.” Oliver answered watching her struggle with her hair and tugging it behind her ear in an immediate reaction.  
The atmosphere changed instantly. Both of them stood upright by now again and now realized they stood closer than necessary. Oliver’s hand still hovered next to Felicity’s face, but he couldn’t bring himself to take it away. Felicity was looking up and both were seemingly locked on the other’s eyes, not able to look away and break the moment. Both of them were still breathing slightly faster and heavier than normal, but it hadn’t anything to do with the running or the laughing anymore. Suddenly a cold gust of wind went through the street and they both instinctively moved closer. Their faces were now mere inches away. Oliver put the hand that was still hovering next to her on her cheek, and Felicity leaned into it. Only when she felt his lips on hers she noticed, that she had closed her eyes.  
This kiss was different from the one they had previously shared, that had been full of adrenaline and fear of being discovered, a divergence from their original plan. This was sweet and chaste, their lips moving slowly, testing each other and mapping their newfound counterpart. No attackers this time, no people to rescue, no data to salvage, just them on a lonely alleyway, doing what they should have done a long time ago.  
When they broke apart, no time and an eternity seemed to have passed. Everything looked the same, but everything was different.  
They were leaning with their foreheads against each other, her hands clenching his shirt over his chest, his still on her face and the other one on her waist.  
“We should probably go back, Diggle is surely looking for us.” Felicity finally said, it was almost a whisper; Oliver wouldn’t have heard it weren’t he so close.  
“Not the first time I slipped from his view. Besides, he deserved it for trying to play matchmaker.”  
“He won though, didn’t he?” Felicity pecked him on the lips, still not sure if this moment was real of it was just one very realistic daydream.  
“He doesn’t have to know that.” He pecked her back.  
When they finally had mastered to control themselves enough to go back to the Diner, Diggle was standing in front of it, arms crossed, a smug grin on his face.  
“Shut up Diggle.” Oliver called from across the street before he could even open his mouth. “I’m bringing Felicity back to her place.” And with that he opened the passenger’s door of his sports car and gestured her in. When they drove off, Diggle turned to his girlfriend, who was sticking her head out of the door.  
“What do you think, do I have to call at the Queen’s house to tell them Oliver’s not gonna make it home tonight? Or do you think he can restrain himself long enough to do it himself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diggle ships it harder than you. So. Much. Harder.  
> Also, have you seen the new episode. So much Olicity! *swoon*


	10. Animal Ears

“What in the name of god are you wearing?” Diggle had to stable himself against the desk so he wouldn't fall to the floor laughing.

“Easter themed party.” Oliver ripped of the ridiculous headpiece and threw it on the ground. Shirt and tie followed soon afterwards as he marched through the cellar and towards his hood-gear.

“And you had to wear _Bunny-Ears?”_ Diggle was still giggling. Oliver’s face, that could have made a marine go to a knitting class, in connection with the fluffy ears on his head, were a picture he would never forget.

“Thea made me.” Oliver scuffed, putting on his jacket and filling his quiver with various kinds of arrows. “She said that everyone who works at the club should wear them and we should make it ‘a real fun thing’ and get girls dressed as bunnies and serve coloured liquor. It’s really hard to remember she’s may baby sister sometimes.” He bounced a tennis ball of the floor and pierced it with two arrows before it even hit the ground for the second time.

“Where is Felicity, we need her skills for this.”

A loud bang at the stairs made both of them jump. A few seconds later Felicity appeared, one hand clutching the straps of a pair of seriously high heels, the other tugging down the seam of a short party-dress.

“Sorry guys. I’m about as blind as a fish without my glasses and those shoes are killing me! I fell down your stairs… Oh! Bunny-Ears!”

And with that she picked up the Ears and put them on.

The two men were both equally speechless to the sight in front of them. Was that really their Felicity? They had seen her in short dress before, but that had been for a case.

“Are you drunk?”

“Why are you wearing _that?_ ”

Both of them talked at once.

“I’m not _drunk_ I just had _a drink_. And what do you mean with _that_ Oliver? I was at party. Not yours. Obviously. My friend threw one. And she said if I don’t dress up she’ll dress me up and you don’t want to see what happens then.”

“You came here, dressed like that? Through the Glades? Do you even know what could have happened to you? You can’t even run!” Oliver was furious. He stomped through the room and only stopped inches before he would have run into her.

She hit him on the chest.

“ _You_ said I should come here immediately! That doesn’t exactly give me time to change does it? It is not your matter how I dress like and I can protect myself. Why do you think I keep sweatpants and T-shirts here? So I can wipe up fangirl tears when I watch Sherlock?” She rushed past him and sat down at the computer. Waking it from the stand-by modus and starting to type furiously, as soon as it lit up.

“Can you at least take of the ears?” Oliver was still standing where she left him, two fingers now rubbing the bridge of his nose. “They’re ridiculous.”

“No.”

“Fine. Diggle, come with me. I need someone to stop me from killing a man.”

 

Once they were outside, Diggle finally commented on what happened.

“You know, for not being her boyfriend or anything, you are pretty protective.”

“Shut up.”

“Guys, you know you’re on the speakerphones right?”


	11. Wearing Kirugumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preschool AU. Oliver Felicity are friends in preschool and spend a lot of time fighting the bullies of the playground and annoying that older Kid John, who spends his time with them because his parents say he has to be nice to Oliver (he actually likes him a little bit, but psst)

“Felicity! Wake uuuppppp!” Oliver tugged at his friend’s ponytail.

“Ouch! Ollie! That hurt!” The small blond sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, “Why aren’t you sleeping, it’s nap time!”

“My dad called and came by so miss Lance woke me up early!” The little boy beamed with pride. “He said he’s got a present for me and for you and John too! Do you want to come over after school so we can see what it is?” He looked at her expectantly, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“You could have told me that _after_ naptime.” Felicity pouted, “I have computer class, but I don’t think mom would be mad if I miss it.” She shrugged, “I hope it’s worth it.”

“ _Of course it’s worth it!_ My father was in Japan so it’s some kind of cool japanamanisian thing!” the boy put his hands on his hips in an offended manner, like he had seen his mother do it, when dad said something stupid.

“You mean Japanese.” Felicity grinned. She knew she was smart. Oliver just pouted and stuck his tongue out.

“I see you after school!” and with that he ran off to the swings wear he thought John would be, so he could invite him too.

 -----

“So what’s the cool thing?” Felicity crossed her arms and looked sceptically at the heap of fluffy cloth in front of her.

“My dad said it’s like a footy pyjama, but for the day. AND it’s an animal!”

“And that’s supposed to be cool?” John was intrigued, but he preferred to be the older Kid anyways and as long as Felicity wasn’t at least a little interested he couldn’t afford to like it.

“Duh. Of course it is! I’m a _dragon!”_

“That’s a lizard. It doesn’t even have wings.”

“Shut up and put yours on they are really cool ok!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written a long time ago but at the time I didn't like it because I didn't like th kirugumi prompt for Olicity. I just found it again and thought maybe I revive the thing? not daily because I literally can't write shit at the moment, but maybe I'll try? no promise tho.


	12. Making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I missed yesterday. The prompt was just not working. And for the next few days I'm on vacation, but I promise I will put the Chapters up at once when I'm back

“Where’s Diggle anyways?” Felicity asked. She was spread out on the sofa, legs thrown over the back of it, ankles crossed, her hair dangling over the edge. She was watching Oliver, who was doing his daily training. Shirtless, of course, like always.

“Out.” He let go of the pull-up bar and walked over to the IT girl, a smug grin on his face

“Why, do you have anything in mind?” The last few weeks had been full of sexual innuendo between the two, to the point where Diggle dramatically left the room, to ‘speak to someone normal’. Both of them liked the other, and both of them knew the other liked them too, but there was just no time to actually _get to it_. They had hooked up before, but lately there was so much to do, so many bad guys to bring to justice, so many systems to be hacked, that they just didn’t have time for an extensive private life. Not even with _someone_ who knew what they really did all day/night.

So it was normal for any of the two to make such a comment. It was, however, not a regular occurrence that they were alone.

They both realised that, at about the same time, Felicity a little bit earlier than Oliver, jerking up from her lascivious position when Oliver was still grinning.

His smile faded as the atmosphere changed from lightly flirty to the realisation that they were alone.

He was now standing right in front of the couch and Felicity’s face was not even a foot away from his abs, if she had stretched out her arm, she could have touched the scar next to his navel. She didn’t of course. That would have crossed an unspoken line. She didn’t exactly know _what_ she was doing right now anyways, so when she looked up she was surprised to see Oliver’s eyes dark with something that she didn’t know how to describe. She bit her lips, not knowing how to react to this sudden implementation of what they both had been thinking about for weeks. While she was still thinking something else needed her attention again: his weight that was pressing her to the sofa for example, or his mouth capturing her lips. She opened her eyes.

_When did she close them anyways?_

When did her arms went from being next to her to being wound around his back, clawing into his hair, pulling him closer?

When did she start kissing him back?

When did they go to lying on the sofa, all limbs entangled, making out like teenagers?

She didn’t know, and honestly, she didn’t care much anyways.


	13. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling these ficlets don't get /more/ innocent if you know what I mean...

Felicity spent her day off in the cave again. It made her feel secure to watch Diggle being grumpy and Oliver hanging off bars and beating the crap out of the dummies he just bought. It was certainly nicer than sitting in her little apartment, listening to the fighting of the couple upstairs. So she just hung around on the couch, reminiscing on her latest hacks and adventures, spooning Ben & Jerry’s Half-baked Ice-cream out of a giant container.

“Are you going to eat the whole thing?”

Felicity had been so involved in her thoughts, that she hadn’t even noticed Oliver sitting down next to her. Instantly, she felt a little uncomfortable. Not because Oliver was still shirtless and she could have counted his scars if she had wanted to, but because Diggle was still in the room so she couldn’t. Of course Diggle knew what She and Oliver were up to when he left but they only go up to these things  _when_  he left; and he didn’t look like he planned to.

But Oliver obviously wanted to tease her a little bit, knowing that she couldn’t fight back right now, because he leaned over tucked up knees his face only inches from hers.

“Can I have some?” the smug grin, which he knew could make felicity almost anything, was just too much.

“No. It’s mine. I bought it.” Felicity stuck out her tongue and playfully held the container over her head. “I thought you’re very careful with what you put into your body.”

He snatched it out of her hand easily, now being so close to her she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. “Maybe I changed my mind.”

He leaned back so suddenly, Felicity almost groaned in frustration when she felt the loss of his weight.

“You know I’m still here right?” Asked Diggle from his corner. Felicity felt herself blush instantly, but Oliver just laughed it off and put the spoon in his mouth, grinning at what he accomplished. Felicity kicked him in the side.

“Give me back my food!” She tried taking it, but Oliver’s arms were just so much longer than hers so she just ended up almost falling over onto his lap.

“Seriously guys. I can see you. I’m really uncomfortable.”

“Then leave!” Oliver laughed as he held the ice cream on his outstretched arm and watched Felicity struggle to get to it. She had now resigned to hitting him on the shoulder, and calling him a “fake fighter for justice” as he “clearly didn’t know fairness”

Finally, the both of them heard the door to the cave close and instantly Oliver’s arms were no longer in the air, but around Felicity’s back, making her lose her balance and falling against him with her whole weight (not that he mind)

 

When Diggle came back the next morning, he found them still on the couch, limbs entangled, most of their clothes as well as the rest of the Ice cream on the floor. He sighed and picked it up to throw it in the trash, than he left, closing the door soundly so he knew they would jerk up from their sleep, jumping apart like they had been caught doing something worse than actually sleeping.

 


	14. Gender bent

“Felix! Do you have the location yet?” Olivia leant over the IT boy’s shoulder.

“O-only an e-estimation.” He cursed himself for stuttering once again.

“That’s not good enough!” The blonde whipped her hair back into a strict ponytail and all but shoved it into the green leather-jacket. The really tight, really fitting leather-jacket, that hugged her figure in all the right places while leaving enough freedom to move around. Felix pretended to stare at the monitor, but he was actually just watching the archer’s reflection moving.

“Give me the coordinates as soon as you have them!” Olivia was already rushing through the cellar, collecting her quiver, bow and all the other stuff that was needed to hunt down the bad guy they were trying to bring down today.

“It’s down at the harbour. There are loads of distractions there with all the radars form the ships. I can’t get a good signal if I’m not near it!” Well he might get an better estimation if he concentrated on what he wanted to do instead of secretly staring at his employer who was _now changing into the leather pants oh good lord._ Maybe if he closed his eyes he could actually produce coherent sentences.

“Stop staring Fel, I’ll only show you mine if you show me yours.”

_Of course she noticed. Quick now, say something witty and funny!_

“Um…”

_Nailed it._

“Get your head out of the gutter and back your scrawny IT ass up. Pack the tablet. You’re coming with.”

Felix tripped, standing up hurriedly, falling over the desk and knocking a few folders over.

_Let me seduce you with my awkwardness._

“Felix, Jesus you will hurt someone someday or worse: Yourself.”

Olivia left the cellar without looking back if Felix was following her. First of all she knew he would and secondly she had a reputation to maintain after all and that reputation didn’t involve crushing on cute nerdy IT-Guys who may or may not work for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not a promise.


End file.
